I Think I'm Getting Fat
by DBZGohan1331
Summary: Based off of my oneshot "Am I Getting Fat?". Videl experiences the euphoria you can get when you're a bit bloated, but what adverse affects will this cause to her? This is a fiction based on female weight gain, so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Videl sighed, trudging into the kitchen of the Satan mansion, her stomach growling after a long session of training. 'I need to eat something before my stomach eats _itself_!' She mentally whined, opening the fridge. Inside, there was a multitude of different items, healthy and unhealthy. Grabbing an energy drink, she gulped the familiar liquid down, the sour, tangy taste of the lemon-lime flavoring covering her tongue and sliding down her throat. After a few gulps, she made a turkey sandwich, comprised of turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, pickles, and mustart. She was about to put the remaining food back, before, against her better judgement, she made herself an extra sandwich, something she'd never done before. She also finished off the energy drink she had opened, before grabbing a can of Satan Cola **[Heh, Hercule has his own brand so I don't face copyright claims, I'm so smart!]**. 'I'm a bit hungry, and I never drink soda, I can treat myself every once and a while,' The teen thought to herself as she sat down at the table, taking a big bite of her first sandwich, halfway through her soda, and finishing her first sandwich, she felt a bit full, but since she got the food, she decided not to let it go to waste. Slightly enjoying the euphoric feeling she got from being bloated, she finished the soda and the sandwich, a slight bulge to her flat belly due to ehr small stomach receiving practically twice as much food as she'd normally eat. Lifting her shirt, she noticed the bulge, rubbing it. The rubbing sent a chilling sensation through her, due to having had a cold can in her hand, but it mingled with the euphoric feeling previously mentioned, making her gasp from the feeling. Slowly standing, she tossed the empty can in the trash, the plate making its way to the sink, before Videl went upstairs, walking to her room, where she had a personal shower.

"Wow, I kinda look pregnant," Videl mused aloud, standing naked in her bathroom, her perky c-cup breasts sat on the very small bulge of her belly, hanging over it like two boulders on a cliff, but still giving her a pregnant look. Her large-ish **[Emphasis on the "ish", but expect that to change!]** butt and plump thigs giving her an overall cute look, her hair clasps falling to the ground, and allowing her jet black hair to flow freely. Entering the shower, she put on the water, goosebumps covering her body for the few short seconds where the water remained cold, before she sighed, moaning slightly as the warm water hit her body. She washed herself, spending a bit of extra time on her bump of a belly, before exiting the shower, toweling off and getting into a pair of white jogging pants, yellow boots, a long-sleeved, orange-gold shirt, and a blue, loose sleeveless gi top with 'FIGHT' in big red letters across the chest. She frowned slightly when she noticed her belly wasn't noticeable under the top, but shook her head, wondering what that thoought meant. It didn't matter, she had to get to school, and the extra time she spent thinking was going to make her late to school, even though she woke up two hours earlier than most kids.

*****DBZ - Videl's PoV*****

I ran through the halls of the school, trying to get to class. "Shit, why did I have to spend so much time thinking about my belly!" I cringed a little as some gas built up in my behind from the soda and the sloshing of it in my stomach, a slight blush forming as a fart escaped from my rump. 'I _cannot_ let that happen in class!' I scolded myself, skidding to a halt as I saw the right classroom. Rushing in, I saw that the teacher wad mid-sentence, before turning to me.

"Ah, yes, Videl Satan, how _nice_ of you to join us. Care to explain why you're late?" My teacher, Mr. Akira, crossed his arms across his chest. It was obvious my usual excuses wouldn't work, as one glance at the clock, which said it was 20 minutes into class, would mean I couldn't say I had to go back to my locker for a pencil.

"I... ah-um..." I couldn't believe myself! I was stuttering like someone with a speech impediment! **[No offense to anyone with a speech impediment!]** "I... slept too late?"

Mr. Akira's arms slowly uncrossed, and I sighed in relief, though he gave me a suspicious stare as he replied, "Right... just- get to your seat so I can continue my lesson,"

I nodded, rushing to my seat, next to my best friend, Eresa, and in front of the most annoying person ever, Sharpener.

"So, what _really_ caused ya' to be late?" Eresa asked me, wearing a green-striped tank top that pushed her d-cup breasts up. She always claimed that she got her breasts from drinking milk, but I never can believe her. On the other side of Eresa was Son Gohan, the most suspicious kid in the school. The day he came in, and the first time the Gold Fighter showed up, they were both wearing the same outfit! I glared at him, smirking a little when he shrunk in his seat slightly, before returning to Eresa.

"I'm serious, I slept in a little too much!" I hoped she would buy it, because if she didnt, I'd have a serious problem.

"I believe you, babe," Sharpener smirked, obviously trying to hit on me, as per usual. Turning around, I sent a glare at him that I'm almost 100% sure made him piss himself.

"Sure, sure. Don't tell me, I'll find out eventually..." My busty friend roller her eyes, before returning to her notebook, which had a page covered in doodles on it.

I began to doze off, and right when I thought I was going to pass out from boredom, the bell rang, waking me up. I walked with my two friends, noting their suspicious looks as I got an extra burger at lunch, but pretended not to notice, wondering if my stomach had already un-bloated. **[Because un-bloated is **_**so**_** a word]** I ate the food, along with the extra, with a bit more ease than before, having to stifle a burp, much to Eresa's surprise.

"Vi, that's like, the first time I've ever heard you burp! First you come to class late, then you're eating more than usual, did you..." Her eyes widen as she whispers loudly "Get pregnant?! People eat more whne they're preggo and thgey spend a bit of their morning vomiting!" I facepalmed at her conclusion, but I had to give her props, it was a sound point, and she had proof that would back it up, just misguided facts, though.

"No, it's not that, I just worked out a bit more today-" The conversation was cut short as my police watch beeped, the chief of police showing up on the small screen. "Videl, we need you! There's a group of crooks robbing the bank, armed with rifles! They shot up the police cars, two men are down!"

I sighed, replying "On my way, chief!" I gulped down the remains of the milk in the now-empty container, rushing to the roof, where I de-capsulized my jet-copter, flying to the bank. In mid-air, above the bank, I capsulized my jet-copter, landing on the roof, and jumping down, knocking two crooks out, along with accidentally letting a fart escape, something that's becoming frustratingly common.

"Hey, shoot the girl!" One of the robbers shouted, but I knocked out a few more of the crooks before they could, growling as I noticed a golden streak, the Gold Fighter, in a black gi with a white undershirt, appearing and finishing off the crooks.

"Thanks," I grumbled, before flying off in the jet-copter, lifting my shirt and noticing my stomach was almost fully flat, most of the food from earlier digested. I landed at school, the rest of the day going by slowly.

*****DBZ - Narrator's PoV*****

Videl sat at the table, the family cook having made spaghetti. Taking a portion almost twice as large as usual, she also 'treated herself' to another soda, to her father's surprise.

"Sweet-pea, what's with the sudden appetite increase?" Her father, Hercule Satan, asked curiously. Even _his_ dinner just barely matched his daughter's plate full of food.

"I no in, I ust en h gr r," Videl said with food in her mouth, too busy trying to get bloated for the euphoria to remember table manners. **[She said "It's nothing, I'm just hungrier,"]**

Her father bought the excuse, finishing his food then heading off to bed, whereas Videl helped herself to another platefull of food, causing the euphoria to turn to pain, her belly a bit red from the overstuffing of it. Heading off to bed, she stripped down to her white bra and panties, the bloated object known as her stomach causing her to _really_ look pregnant this time. Rubbing it, she moaned again, tingles going through her as she got into bed, not thinking about the effects that might appear from her overeating.

**A/N: So, what did you think, leave a review and tell me if there's something I should change. I'm keeping the rating on T for now, as I think it's okay to do that (maybe not later on). Should I make Videl's gain slow, or should it be something fast. I wanna make my readers happy, but please keep your ideas in reason. Sorry if this Author's Note is gettin' too winded, I'm new to the FF community!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Same night that I posted chapter 1, but I was eager to keep writing, I have one review as of yet to reply to.**

**Zalkari Ament: No, the paragraphs aren't ment to be really long, but sometimes my mind can't make up where to end the paragraph. Also, this is before Gohan and Videl got together, no she's not pregnant, and the last one, maybe, maybe not. I might not know, maybe I do.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

*****DBZ - Videl's PoV*****

I got up a bit later than usual, and I was a bit more winded by the end of my training. Afterwards, I treated myself to _three_ sandwiches, an energy drink, two cans of cola, and a slice of pie. My stomach stuck out obviously under my training outfit, which was a tight blue t-shirt and a pair of my semi-favorite black biker shorts. I growled in frustration as I walked-no, _waddled_ to my shower. 'I can't believe I ate so much! I-I mean, it feels so nice, especially yesterday in the shower, but...' I trailed off in my mind.

Stripping down, I gasped loudly, even in some of my more loose outfits, people might be able to see a slight bulge against the fabric, as my clothes hang down at the point where my breasts go out, which my defiant belly goes past just _barely_. I got into the shower, falling against the back of the shower with a small 'tap' from the water covering me, my legs almost like jello as I rub my belly, losing track of time until I hear a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Miss Videl, you're going to be late to school again if you don't hurry!" The housecleaner, Kelly, yelled over the shower. I paid little mind, letting out a sound of confirmation, but I remained in place, until I realized the digital clock on the bathroom counter said I had 5 minutes until the end of my first class!

In a rush of panicking and curses, I got out of the shower, cringing in disgust at my pruney hands and feet, before pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants that hug my bottom, but become more loose as they go down, a pair of black and white tennis shoes, and a grey t-shirt, which my belly defiantly hugged. I sighed, knowing this would be a problem. Grabbing my phone, I called the school, hearing the phone click on the other end as the principal answered.

"Videl Satan, if you're not here soon, you're getting detention!" I cringed at the loudness of the principals voice, but sighed, talking calmly into the phone. "I'm not going to be in school today, I'm not feeling at my best," I lied, noting the principal's scoff of disbelief.

"You sound fine, now _get to the next class before the bell rings!_" I sighed, rubbing my pregnant-looking stomach, before standing up, looking through my clothes for a different shirt. I settled for a different t-shirt from the line of tops that the 'FIGHT' shirt comes from, putting on a sleeveless, white top that still hugged my belly _barely_ with the work 'VICTORY' across the chest, the letters in caps, a dark shade of green. I half-waddled, half-ran outside, using my jet-copter to rush to school.

***DBZ - Narrator's PoV***

Videl got to the class just in time, a few curious murmurs being heard due to the bulge where her usually-flat stomach is. 'Damn, the shirt isn't big enough!' The fighter scolded herself, noting Eresa and Sharpener's surprised looks at her belly. Sitting down, she had to spread her legs slightly.

"Whoa, you _did_ get knocked up!" Sharpener said in disbelief, the teacher entering the room.

"Shut it, Sharpener," Videl growled, pulling a chocolate bar from her backpack. Unconsciously nibbling on it, Eresa came to a realization.

Leaning close to Videl, she whispered, a bit loud for Videl's tastes, "Are you gaining weight?" The reaction of Videl was priceless, she choked on a bite of chocolate, alerting the teacher to the object in her hand, and her belly, which, in her leaned-back position, was noticeable.

"M-miss Videl, are you...?" The teacher didn't dare say 'pregnant', but Videl growled, standing up, the chocolate bar, which fell on her lap, sliding onto the desk in front of her.

Gohan, who was focusing on the teacher, suddenly looked over to Videl, blushing when he saw the pregnant-like bulge that replaced her belly, but from a ki scan, he knew it was just bloated.

"N-no! It's an allergic reaction to something in the chocolate, I guess," She blushed, a hand subconsciously, and slowly, snaking its way from her side to her belly, the teacher snapping her out of her thoughts, which caused her hand to fall limp to her side again.

"You shouldn't have the chocolate in class in the first place, you'll go to the principal's office after class," Videl groaned, letting herself fall back into her chair. From the amount of weight she had in her belly, the wooden chair she fell back onto broke, causing the students to burst into laughter.

A blush of embarrassment covered her face, and for a second, Gohan swore he could almost see her trembling, either from anger or from being upset.

***DBZ - Videl's PoV***

I stormed to my room, the food in my stomach almost fully digested, leaving me with an almost-flat belly, but I could tell my body would pay for the amount of food I ate. In one of my hands was a Satan Cola, another chocolate bar in the other. Taking a sip of cola, she got a text from Eresa, which read:

"Hey Vi, u ok? U seemed upset when the chair broke, just checkin in,"

Videl replied quickly, her fingers moving fast over the letters, though she took a break to devour the chocolate. "Yeah, it was nothing. And before u ask, it _was_ the chocolate," She lied, sending the text.

There was an immediate reply, startling Videl. "How fast can she text!" Opening the text, she felt herself dozing off a little, but read to herself:

"Yeah rite, either ur preggo or ur gettin fat," Eresa texted back, the message about to be replied to when Videl dozed off.

**A/N: Sorry if this is going too fast!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got a very helpful review that's going to change how this story works:**

**Bob-dude17: Sorry about the 'Wall of Text Syndrome', as I said with Zalkari Ament, I have difficulty choosing where to end a para and where to start one. I'm also going to stick with first person, but at some points there **_**might**_** be a change of whose PoV I'm writing from. Sorry if that still bothers you, but I'm going to keep PoV changes to a minimum (I'm still going to note whose PoV it is when I do the ***DBZ - [Whose] PoV*** thing, though). The little bracketed messages I put in **_**were**_** to make it have small, entertaining jokes in there, but if they're just distracting, I'll be sure to end my use of them.**

**Please, people who read my story, continue to read. I'm covered in school work most of the time, so if I don't update for a few days, don't get nervous. I'm not planning on dropping this story any time soon.**

**Chapter 3**

*****Videl's PoV*****

It was a week since I had fallen asleep while texting Eresa when I started to notice something. My stomach began to hold a 'pudge' to it whether I was bloated or not, and I could _barely_ complete my training in the morning without being out of breath.

My appetite was defenitely increased, as in order for me to be bloated at all, it would take double, sometimes _triple_ what I used to eat, signalling to my stomach having stretched out.

Pulling on a pair of my biker shorts the week later, I groaned, barely able to pull them up all the way, and right when I thought I was about to...

"RIIIPPP!"

The shorts tore! It wasn't alot, but it tore enough that I wouldn't be able to wear them in public anymore. Huffing, I tossed them to the side, and I put on a white sleeveless top with a purple shirt underneath.

I pulled some jeans on, growling as I spent a few minutes forcing the button through the hole, before putting the hair clips in my hair, making it have my usual pigtail style.

As I ran out of the house to fly to school, I grabbed a can of cola and a bag of chips from the kitchen. That's something else I had noticed, I was snacking _alot_.

Flying towards the school, I noticed that the waist seatbelt was leaving an unusual mark on my belly. It had never done that before, but I guess the extra weight I seemed to have put on was the reason.

Once I had landed on the roof of the school and capsulized my heli, I had finished my snacks, tossing them in a trash can as I ran to class, bumping into Gohan.

It felt like hitting a freaking _brick wall_! I stumbled back, noting the apologetic look on the spiky-haired 'nerd's' face.

"Sorry Videl!" He quickly said, before rushing off to class. I growled, now walking to the class, stopping at a vending machine on the way.

"Videl, if you keep eating so much, you're gonna get fat!" I cringed at the alarmed shout of Eresa, two chocolate bars in my hand.

"It's just some chocolate, Eresa, its not gonna make me a fat blimp," I sighed, beginning to snack on one of the candy bars as we went to class. I somehow managed to finish them off before we reached the door, probably due to my larger appetite.

Class went by quickly, and I, as per usual, pigged out at lunch, leaving me nice and full. The rest of the classes included me secretly eating some candy, and when I got home, I made a few sandwiches, skipping my every-other day, after-school training.

After eating the sandwiches, I went to watch tv, drinking a few cans of soda while doing so, and finishing a half-empty family-size bag of chips, my stomach stuffed and bloated. While I was starting to doze off, I heard my father's voice, full of concern.

"Videl, I think we need to talk," He sat down next to me, and I smiled, a hand on my bloated belly. "Yeah, Dad?"

"You've been... putting on weight, as of recently, and I'm just worried that-" I cut him off, glaring.

"Worried that what? That I'm going to become a fat pig?" I go on the defensive, hurt by his comment on my weight. 'I'm not fat, I'm not even chubby, it's just a few pounds!' I mentally comfort myself.

"I-I didn't mean that," My father defended, and I stood up, looking away from him. "Whatever, dad," I stomp to my room, stripping down to my underwear to look at myself. My stomach, as bloated as it is, does hold a slight softness, a sign of weight being put on. My hips seem a bit bigger, the thigh gap between my legs a bit smaller.

My butt is bigger too, and less firm, my boobs the same, but not by much.

"Yeah, I'm not fat, I'm just a bit 'puffy'!" I cross my arms under my chest, and above my belly. Pulling on my clothes, I head out into the city, going to a coffee shop when I see someone familiar.

"It's Gohan, but i thought he went home an hour ago!" I walk over, looking at him curiously, "Gohan?"

He turned to look at me, though I could tell he looked down at my belly, which was no longer visible under the shirt.

"Hey, Videl. How are ya'?" He smiled.

"Good, but I thought you went home an hour ago," I begin to glare, trying to get him to talk

"Uh-yeah, but... well... I gotta go!" He ran away, and even when I ran after him, I was out of breath after a while, and just went home.

**Sorry if this is getting mundane, but I'd like some suggestions!**


End file.
